darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Inferno adze
The Inferno adze is a combination hatchet and pickaxe that can be obtained as a reward from the All Fired Up minigame by lighting all fourteen beacons at once. Completion of the All Fired Up quest and 92 Firemaking are required to obtain the inferno adze; additionally, there are several lesser requirements, which are listed below. The adze functions as a Dragon hatchet when used to cut trees, and as a Rune pickaxe when used to mine ores. When using the adze to cut trees, there is a chance for the adze to instantly burn any logs received, for Woodcutting and Firemaking experience. 92 Firemaking is needed to wield the adze. Using the adze as a hatchet or pickaxe requires 61 Woodcutting and 41 Mining. The Inferno adze cannot be added to the toolbelt. Anything other than the dragon pickaxe, Crystal pickaxe or the Imcando pickaxe will be replaced with the adze if it is equipped or placed in a players' inventory. }} Obtaining To obtain the Inferno adze, players must light all fourteen beacons simultaneously, then speak to King Roald while the beacons are lit. Boosts can be used to obtain the inferno adze; however, the effect will not activate nor will you be able to wield it unless you have 92 Firemaking. The following is required to light all fourteen beacons: *'Quests': **All Fired Up **Land of the Goblins **Troll Stronghold *'Skills': **92 **64 **42 **56 **59 or 70 **60 **31 *'Items': **3 jute fibres **2 iron bars **2 planks and 4 nails **2 more iron bars or 2 more planks and 4 more nails The above items are required to repair various objects related to the beacons, and are only needed once. In addition to the above requirements, there are a number of recommended and optional quests, skill levels, and items that are useful for lighting the beacons. These may be found here. The requirement of 92 Firemaking may be boosted with a spicy stew in order to light the final beacon at the Frozen Waste Plateau. However, a Firemaking boost will not allow players to wield the inferno adze. It can still be used as a hatchet or pickaxe if kept in the inventory, but the adze's special effect will not activate. Players can only have one inferno adze at a time, and players who lose their inferno adze must re-light all fourteen beacons at once and speak to King Roald to receive another. Special effect When the inferno adze is used as a hatchet to chop a tree, in addition to cutting with the rate of a dragon hatchet, there is a 1/3 chance that the adze's heat will instantly incinerate any logs that it cuts, leaving behind no ashes and granting full Woodcutting and Firemaking experience for cutting and burning the logs. Firemaking experience gained in this manner is affected by the flame gloves and ring of fire, but not by a penance horn. When the adze incinerates logs, a chat box message is displayed. The incineration effect will take place when cutting curly roots. No special effect occurs when the adze is used as a pickaxe to mine ore. The adze merely mines with the rate of a rune pickaxe. The Inferno adze's incineration effect makes it a useful tool for Woodcutting and Firemaking training. Because some logs are instantly burnt, it takes longer to cut a full inventory of logs, and so players are able to stay at trees longer without having to bank, resulting in a greater amount of Woodcutting experience per hour. Firemaking experience is also gained as a bonus, with no extra effort required. The downside is that it takes more time to gather a certain amount of logs, which could be detrimental for players who are cutting logs for money, such as magic logs, or cutting logs for Fletching experience. The incineration does not work on woodcutting based Divine locations. Trivia * If the Inferno adze is used to cut logs for a Woodcutting Daily Challenge, only logs that are not incinerated will count toward the challenge. * Incinerated logs count towards Firemaking Daily Challenge. * If both a hatchet and an Inferno adze are in a player's inventory, the player will use the best hatchet available instead of the inferno adze. However if a dragon hatchet is present on a player's toolbelt and an adze in their inventory or wielded, they will use the adze instead of the dragon hatchet. * If a Crystal hatchet is on the player's toolbelt, the player must wield the adze to use it. * Attempting to use the adze to cut trees on Miscellania or Etceteria results in the message "I don't think I should use the Inferno Adze in here, since there is a chance I might set the logs on fire." The adze also cannot be used to mine stone slabs. * If a player cuts two regular logs at once using a Seer's headband and the inferno adze's special effect activates, both logs will be burnt but Firemaking experience will only be granted for one. * The inferno adze's requirement of 92 Firemaking was the highest skill level needed to wield any piece of equipment, excluding the skillcapes, before the introduction of elite achievements. * Max, seller of the max cape, uses an inferno adze to cut down a tree from a tree patch. * The adze will not burn any scrapey tree logs or regular logs cut during the Trouble Brewing minigame. * The effect of the Inferno adze is less likely to occur when the festive aura is activated. de:Inferno-Dechsel no:Inferno Adze es:Inferno Adze nl:Inferno adze Category:Augmentable items Category:Firemaking Category:Mining Category:Minigame items Category:Hybrid tools